


grow some (yule) balls 鼓起勇气去舞会

by Gravityxxx



Series: Avengers at Hogwarts and Other Misadventures 复仇者在霍格沃茨，以及各种灾难 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Yule Ball, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxxx/pseuds/Gravityxxx
Summary: “我能不能替霍格沃茨全体学生和相当一部分教授说一句，你们中的一个需要趁着还有机会时做点什么。你们不会永远是学生，Tony。魔咒课上你可以握住他的手教他正确的挥杖方式，但你不会永远都有这个借口。”（或，复仇者们去了圣诞舞会，发生了一些亲吻之类的事。）





	grow some (yule) balls 鼓起勇气去舞会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [grow some (yule) balls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540163) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 

Bruce提到了“毕业舞会（prom）”，除了麻瓜出身和混血以外的人都皱起了眉。

“毕业舞会。”Bruce又说了一遍，咽下嘴里的牛排，“就是高中毕业生开的舞会，还是挺重要的——”

“喔。”Thor聪明地点点头，“你是指圣诞舞会。”

Clint举起一只手。他把椅子歪得太厉害，Fury教授都从长桌上盯着他看了，可能是在等着他摔下来。“对不起，什么？”

“圣诞舞会。”Steve说，“我妈说这是她在霍格沃茨最棒的夜晚。”

“那是你妈妈不知道那些秘密通道。”Clint说，嘴里塞满了东西。

Bruce做了个鬼脸。“咽下去再说话，你个野兽。”

Clint张开嘴，摇摇舌头，嘴里半嚼的食物让桌边的所有人开始抱怨和踢他的腿。他笑了一下，咽下嘴里的东西，把椅子摇回它本该在的地方。“所以我们会在七年级开？”

“五年级。”Natasha纠正，Clint瞪着她。

“我们今年就是五年级，Nat。”

她耸了耸肩。“那Fury肯定会在什么时候宣布的。”她开始继续吃东西，尽管Clint一直瞪着她，她也没有看他一眼。

“但是——这是要穿礼服的，毕业舞会是要穿礼服的，我没有礼服！”

“是礼服长袍。”Natasha纠正他，她在Clint的声音变得更尖的时候笑得更灿烂了。

“我他妈的也没有礼服长袍！他们就这么把这个抛给我们吗，为什么没人提到——”

“我以为你不会想去的。”Steve说，Clint停了下来，他的额头出现一条皱纹。

“呃，我以为你们大家都会想去的。”他咕哝道，然后提高了声音，“我是说，如果你们不想去，我肯定也不去。”

大家交换了目光，都沉思着停下了咀嚼。

“如果我不去，我妈会很难过的。”Steve缓缓地说。

“我无所谓。”Natasha耸了耸肩，用叉子划开鸡蛋，流出一盘蛋黄。

Thor开心地笑了。“我已经开始帮Jane挑选裙子了。”

“舞会还有好几个月呢，Thor。”

“完美的裙子不会一夜之间出现。”Thor认真地回答，然后转向Bruce，“你可以带上Betty！”

Bruce结巴起来，然后，为了把话题从自己身上转移走，他转向了Tony。“Tony，你去吗？”

Tony的回答是鼾声。Bruce想起了为什么他一句讽刺的话都没说，不像平常——他睡着了，头埋在胳膊里。他昨晚通宵研究了一种人鱼用的手机，喃喃自语的声音让Bruce三点才睡着。

Bruce推了推他。“Tony。”

Tony的鼾声停止了，但没有睁开眼睛。他低声抱怨着，更低地埋进手臂里。

“别管他了。”Steve说，“他累了，谁知道他睡了多久。”

“我知道他睡了多久，我和这个混蛋住一间宿舍。”Bruce说，又推了推Tony，“Tony，醒醒。”

Clint朝他扔了一个面包卷，大喊：“Tony。”当Steve对他皱起眉时又装作无辜。“怎么了？我想帮忙。”

当面包卷打到Tony的额头上，他哼哼的声音大了一点，无力地用手挥开空气。“走开。”

“你会去圣诞舞会吗。”Bruce问他，Tony扭过头来看着Bruce。

“我睡了多久。”他嘶哑地说，斜眼看向头顶的烛光，“现在还是七月的晚饭，对吧？我没一觉睡到冬天吧？”

“是的，你都长胡子了。”Clint说，Natasha轻拍了一下他的后脑勺。

Tony揉了揉自己的脸，又看向Bruce。“有可能。”他说，然后把脸埋回了胳膊，挡住亮光。

“Steve会去。”Bruce干巴巴地说，Tony猛地回过头来，在桌子下踢了Bruce一脚。

“很好，祝他玩的开心，我不明白你为什么要告诉我。”Tony嘶声说，拒绝看向Steve。他终于接受了自己不能在这个桌子上继续睡觉的事实，叹了口气坐直身体，光线很暗，但还是太强了。“你们都去？”

一片耸肩和无所谓的哼声，加上Thor热情的“是的”，Tony嗤之以鼻。

“那我猜，我也会去了。”

过了几个月，直到大地飞霜，圣诞舞会的热潮终于掀起。人们开始窃窃私语，抢购服装，霍格沃茨的舞蹈练习开始了。

“这个。”Bruce评价道，“简直是场灾难。”他怒视着正开怀大笑着，轻松地在地板上滑行的Tony，“去死吧。”

Tony耸耸肩，引导着Pepper围着Bruce转了一圈。“从小到大总被父母拽着去舞会又不是我的错。Pep，我在领舞。”

“只要你能在晚上睡好觉。”她甜甜地笑着说。Pepper Potts——四年级，击球手，女学生会主席——是一个杰出的格兰芬多，火红的头发正适合她的领带。每次格兰芬多和拉文克劳一起练习舞蹈时她都会试图不经意地开始领舞，Tony实际上中过一次或两次。

“你去吗。”Pepper问。

Tony瞪着他。他们离得非常近，他能数清她的雀斑。“去哪？”

她翻了个白眼。“我们正在练习的这个，大天才。”

“可能会出现一下以示尊敬。”Tony考虑着说，她哼了一声。

“嗯哼。”她说，听起来似乎在憋笑，“当然你已经选好舞伴了。”

Tony挑起了眉毛。“怎么了，Pepper Potts，我确实是这么宣称的。”

“不是关于我。”她叹了口气，重重打了他的肩膀一下，却保持着完美的步子。她安静了片刻，当Tony以为已经结束的时候，她说：“我只是在想这次你又会怎么伤透Steve的心。”

Tony自从八岁起就没有跳错过舞步了，但这次他险些摔倒——Pepper及时接上了，几秒后他们又回到了正确的步伐上，但她绝对注意到了。

“我没有伤透他的心，哪次都没有。”Tony说，这话听着就苦涩，“我认为我选好了去舞会的伴也不会有这样的效果。”

他能感觉到她在看他，于是直直地看向前方。他听到她又叹了口气，然后她把他们移到一个位置，正好让他看向Steve和Peggy，他们都戴着红领带，Steve的已经快变成黄色了，他们两人显然都非常紧张，虽然Peggy比Steve掩饰得好些。他们跳舞的样子非常般配——他们步子轻缓，可能是因为虽然既强壮又当上了魁地奇队长，Steve该死的还是不会跳舞。

Steve要低下头才能听到她的声音，他们都笑得前仰后合。他的手很大，抚在她的腰间，Peggy开口说了什么，Tony想象着她在Steve的唇上留下口红印记，他不得不把自己和Pepper挪了个位置。

“我们有时候会聊天。”Pepper在他耳边低声说，“Steve和我，在三把扫帚。”

这个Tony不知道——他们所有人不呆在一起的时候都有各自去的地方，但Tony一直以为他知道大部分人的。

“当他召唤守护神的时候，他想的是你。”

Tony瑟缩了一下，言辞仿佛有了实体，打在他的内脏上。“我不知道。”他低声说。房间的另一头，他能看到Thor和Jane，大块头金发的Thor和小个子灰发的Jane，两人都在笑，他把她举起来转圈，撞到了教授身上。

Bruce——Bruce，妈的，Bruce在和Betty跳舞，Tony敢用他的遗产打赌，是Betty鼓起勇气邀请的Bruce，在Bruce邀请她之前。他们两人看起来仿佛有人吹口气就会摔倒，都低头盯着自己的脚，而不看对方的脸。

“他还对我说了Thor的魔法巧克力事件。”

Tony哼了一声。“嗯，那次很——有趣。”

“有趣是指Steve在搞砸的魔药的影响下变得非常、非常醉，而你戴了一周围巾只为藏起他给你留下的吻痕？”

“有趣。”Tony无力地重复道，他点点头，“哇，我都不知道Steve这么爱说话。”

“在他泄露一些特定信息前我可能给了他一些黄油啤酒。”

任何别的时候，Tony都会大笑不止。然而现在，他的喉咙里有块东西在下沉。“Potts，你个疯丫头。”

“我做了我力所能及的事。”Pepper说。她把他拉近，防止他被一个经过的舞者打到。“你应该去邀请他。”

“邀请他？”

“去我们正在练习的这个。”

Tony的视线不受控制地飘了回去，Steve刚刚踩到了Peggy的脚，正在使劲道歉。“他对我不是那种喜欢。”他说。自从这个问题出现后，这句话多年来一直徘徊在他心头。

Pepper后撤了一点，这样他能看到她挑起的眉毛。“他埋在你的脖子里，告诉你他爱你。还有你闻起来很好。还有他显然没穿上衣。上帝啊，我现在真的很嫉妒你。”

Tony的笑声很可悲。真的。他听过Bruce更好的假笑。“他的意思是作为朋友。而且啊，Potts。”他说，把手从她的腰间拿下来，指了指自己，“我这么好看，谁不想埋在我的脖子里呢？”

Pepper发出一个声音，似乎在考虑这个但决定不满足他。“你看过他看你的方式。你肯定看到过几次。没人能每次都那么快地移开目光。”

关键在于，Tony确实看到过几次。他抓到过Steve看他的目光，那种Tony完全不该知道的，每次当他正好转头发现Steve时，Steve都会脸红的目光，有些饱含色欲，有些是别的什么。有些——有些眼神，Tony只在电视中见过：那种他的父母之间从来没有的目光，当电视里的主角们难以用言语表达感情时才会有的目光，当两人分别在和别人跳舞，他们却都渴望另一个人的怀抱时的目光。Tony也知道，Steve可能也见过几次他用同样的方式看他，当他累了的时候，或者当他的反射神经足够快，Steve转头只看到Tony用不管是什么表情在看他——Tony不愿想这种时候他是什么样子，他从来没能在镜子里重现。

Tony说：“他值得更好的。”然后立刻感觉自己像个蠢蛋——想想是一回事，但当这话从自己嘴里说出来，听起来太简单，又可悲，又愚蠢，也没有说服力。

“你肯定是这么想的，小傻瓜。”Pepper叹着气说，“Steve也是这么想你的，这就更让人难过了。而且很烦。我说过这整件事都很烦吗？五年了，我看着你们扯对方的小辫子，尖叫着大吵大闹，害对方关禁闭然后即使坐在一张桌子上时还要远远地伤春悲秋，我能不能替霍格沃茨全体学生和相当一部分教授说一句，你们中的一个需要趁着还有机会时做点什么。你们不会永远是学生，Tony。魔咒课上你可以握住他的手教他正确的挥杖方式，但你不会永远都有这个借口。”

她从叫他小傻瓜时开始就开始看向他的眼睛，她轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，然后离开了，留他一人站在那儿，感觉全身都像被游走球打了一样，包括且不仅限于：肚子，额头，以及那颗愚蠢、一无是处的心。

圣诞舞会终于到来的那天下雪了，当天黑的时候，院子里的石地板上覆盖了一层薄薄的白色。

Clint穿着Bruce给他的礼袍，看起来不安得难以忍受，Bruce也没好到哪去。大概十一月的时候Bruce终于说出了“Betty和我去圣诞舞会吧”，Betty眨眨眼，笑着吻了他的脸颊，他整堂魔咒课都红着脸。

十月左右，Clint无精打采地走到Natasha面前，耸耸肩，问她愿不愿意去舞会，还嘲笑了所有把这小题大做的人，你知道的，作为朋友，朋友舞伴（friend date），友伴（frate），如果你愿意的话——

“停。”Natasha这么说。然后：“好的，我会和你去，Clint。”

Thor和Jane早在圣诞舞会还没宣布的时候就已经稳操胜券了，这样只剩下Steve和Tony还在躲着对方，避开话题，直到Clint一胳膊搭在两人肩膀上，夸张地叹了口气。“伙计，我和Nat要以朋友的身份去圣诞舞会了，多棒啊。这也是个好选项。因为不是一定要有伴才能玩的开心，对吧？只需要和朋友在一起疯狂跳舞！所以我很开心Nat和我要一起去，作为好朋友。嘿。”他说，在两人的面前打了个响指，几乎要笑出来了，“我有主意了！你们一起去怎么样？你知道，作为好朋友。朋友，兄弟，BFF，如果你们愿意的话。”

“停。”Natasha从嘴角挤出一个字，她一直假装在草药学课本上涂涂写写。

“就——提个建议。”Clint说，“呃，Tony，怎么样？”

Tony用上了他能做出的最随意的耸肩。“我其实不是很在乎，我是说，如果Steve愿意，那我也——”

“反正我没有舞伴，所以我觉得这样挺好的。”Steve说。所以就这么定了。他们都无视了Clint坐回去后和Natasha击掌的动作。

他们没有一直都一对一对地分开——穿着礼袍的Bruce和Clint在小团体开始聊天后终于显得没那么僵硬了，大家都围在饮料桌周围。

喝了第一口后，Bruce做了个鬼脸。“哇哦，这个掺了酒精。”

“很多酒精。”Tony同意道，然后喝了一大口，“味道太，太差了。”他说，然后喝空了整个杯子。

“南瓜汁和火焰威士忌。”Clint说，“难喝死了。”然后他喝完剩下的饮料去续杯了。“啊，我爱学校。”

他身边的Betty哼了一声。“我爱霍格沃茨。”她叹了口气，然后看向头顶十二英尺处缓慢旋转的蜡烛，“就像——有时候我只是走在路上，看着周围，就能感受到我他妈的多爱这所学校，虽然有很多作业，还有皮皮鬼什么的。”

“还有打人柳。”Clint说，“去死吧。”

“你这么说只是因为你试图爬上去，然后它把你扔到了校医院，多讽刺啊。”Tony说，Clint耸了耸肩。

“走廊上有时候通往另一个维度的神秘房间。”Thor指出。

“哭泣的桃金娘。”Steve说。

“会动的楼梯。”Jane补充。

“啊，我讨厌这个。”Natasha说，已经在喝第二杯了，“要我说，如果他们要因为迟到关我们禁闭，他们就不该让去上课的路每次都有变化。”

她举杯，一阵赞同的喃喃声响起。他们都拖着步子挪到左侧，让别人尝到这个饮料，这些人也做了个鬼脸把杯子放下，然后才意识到里面掺了酒，接着他们也去续杯了。

Steve看到一个女孩贪婪地小口喝着杯里的酒，眼神左右飘忽。“他们难道不应该在杯子上施个咒语，不让人掺酒吗？”

“敢肯定教授们也知道这是个成人仪式。”Tony沉思着说，“有可能是他们自己过来掺的酒精。”

“这也太吓人了。”Jane说，然后他们都停下来，思考着一个教授出现在圣诞舞会上，酩酊大醉地转着圈，冲浮在空中的蜡烛大吼。

大酒杯被重新装满了，五分钟后就突然再次尝起来很奇怪。在大概第四杯的时候，Tony已经准备好跳一些不是舞会上的舞了。大部分人都抓起朋友的手跳来跳去，大喊着歌词——咆哮突击队正在舞台上演出，天知道Fury怎么把他们请来的——但这很好玩，Tony正在笑，他能永远这样，真的。就这么握着朋友汗湿的手，冲几乎漆黑的房间吼出大概一点也不对的歌词。

某个时间点，他和Jane，Betty，Steve来到了一扇窗边，与Jane和Betty大声讨论着科技和魔法的结合，Steve看着他们不住点头，他完全跟不上谈话，但看着Tony兴奋地手舞足蹈地讲话，他也在笑。

咆哮突击队开始了一首新曲子，Tony认出了这段吉他的重复调，旋转到了舞台旁边。他和房间里三分之二的人一起喊出歌词，现在大部分人已经醉到只能尖叫了：“哦，总想让你这么看着我，哦，总想这样但不知如何把握，你现在离我这么近，我好想好想好想你——”

Steve说：“我好想吻你。”然后直直地看着他，Tony也回盯着他。他一直盯着Steve直到Steve皱起了眉，又想了一下才说：“不是，我——是歌词，应该是我好想好想好想吻你[注]。”他说，即使屋内灯光很暗，Tony也知道他脸红了。  
注：这里原文是missing和kissing。

歌曲还在继续，Tony模糊地意识到Betty把Jane从他们身边拖走了，她响亮地哼了一声，在差点让Jane被高跟鞋绊倒时道了个歉。

“不只是‘好想’。”Steve说，清了清嗓子。他比Tony要高，从三年级他的身高开始猛蹿之后就是这样了，但有时候Tony一转身，发现正面对着Steve的脖子时，他还是会感到惊讶。现在他要抬头才能看到他的眼睛。他要踮起脚尖才能吻他。

第一次，Tony没有立刻把这个念头压下去。

你们不会永远是学生，他想起Pepper的话，意识到这次，他不想错过机会了。

“我们应该出去。”他说。

Steve说：“为什么。”好像他完全没有想过这个一样。

“跳舞。”Tony说。

Steve说：“呃。”然后看了看身后，又看回Tony。他用杯子指指舞池。“这是个舞会，难道我们不应该在这儿——”

“你非常不舒服。”Tony指出，站得近了一些，虽然他已经大汗淋漓但还是在佯装淡定，“比起在这儿让教授们看你跳方步，难道你不想去禁林里转一圈？”

Steve的嘴角抽搐了一下。“你到底对禁林有什么执念啊，Tony？”

“它被禁止了。”Tony说，“得了吧，我知道你也偷偷喜欢被禁止的东西，你那么不守规矩。”

“我没有不守规矩。”

“秘密的阿尼马格斯。”Tony低声说，Steve打了一下他的肩膀，“你会在想独处的时候溜到禁林里去，你每个月还会陪一个狼人进去，你曾经把朋友从禁闭里救出来，你知道而且经常使用秘密通道，当你觉得教授不公正时还会顶嘴。抱歉打破你的幻想，Rogers，但你确实不守规矩。”

“刚刚你说我的这些事，你每件都干过。”

Tony笑了。“我也不守规矩。来吧，趁我们还年轻。”

Steve翻了个白眼，但他笑着和Tony一起走出了大礼堂，走向了他们去禁林时常用的那条秘密通道。他们都有点醉了，一路上比平时要吵闹许多，一直咯咯笑着，还险些在树根上绊倒，最终他们到了禁林深处十几英尺的地方。这里足够他们藏身，也能隐隐看到霍格沃茨的光芒。

“荧光闪烁。”Tony说，魔杖尖亮了起来。他把魔杖放在两根树枝中间，让光芒撒在两人身上。“好了，这样我们就不会被自己的脚绊倒了。”

“那是你。”Steve说，“我在跳舞时不知道为什么能被所有人的脚绊倒。我扭伤过一次Peggy的脚趾，还把她抱到了校医院。”

“我猜Peggy会坚持自己走到校医院。”

“她确实这么说了。”Steve说，“我抱她过去的。”

Tony抖了抖睫毛。“大英雄啊。”

“没有啦。”Steve说，挪动了一下双脚。Tony想起来了，对，跳舞。

他们从简单的开始：方形步，Tony低头笑着。“看见了吗，没有扭伤。”

“别提前数小鸡。”Steve叹了口气，Tony看向他。

“在它们孵出来之前。”Steve说，“是一句俗语——别在小鸡孵出来之前数个数[注]，我爸爸以前常说，是麻瓜的话。”  
注：即别高兴得太早。

“我猜也是。”Tony点点头。

外面很冷。他们的礼袍应对不了这样的温度，虽然雪很薄，但他们的脚也已经湿透了。雪还在下，细小的雪花落下又融化，在他们的发间，他们的脸上和手上。

“这是个可怕的主意。”Tony低声说，因为现在的场合似乎需要小声些，“我很抱歉，我们要被关很久禁闭了。”

“我受得了。”Steve说，“而且，如果我们的教授能看住三百个喝醉的学生，他们也能发现我们溜出来。倒不是说他们会很惊讶。我发现过Coulson和Hill教授打赌，猜我们的小团体什么时候会做出些引发大规模禁闭的事件。”

Tony在Steve的肩上大笑，他歪过头来看向城堡。“妈的，真美。”他说，Steve转过身去。他们都停了下来，看着明亮的霍格沃茨，学校的石头屋顶和草地覆盖着皑皑白雪。这个场景仿佛童话。

“我很高兴这会成为我对圣诞舞会的记忆。”Steve在Tony的发间说。他的鼻子因寒冷而通红，耳朵也是。“我妈总是说她那时有多好，我很开心我有了更好的。”

“我们湿透了，冻得要死，回去时很可能还会被关禁闭。”

“这不是我们几乎所有冒险故事的结局吗？”

“不，最好的那些基本都在夏天。”Tony说，“我们可以做这些事，而不会引起低体温症。”

“就那么一次，而且只有Clint得了。在暴风雪里待在打人柳上完全是他的错。”

“Clint对打人柳到底有什么执念啊。”Tony大声发问。

Steve耸了耸肩，Tony感到他的肩膀抬了起来。“一开始他想像骑马一样骑树，但现在他想悄悄溜上去，比如说，在不被树发现的情况下在上面待尽量长的时间。”

“然后我们就能看到他被扔下来之前能骑多久。”Tony说，Steve大笑起来，Tony在肩膀摇晃时收紧了手指。

雪让Tony有些笨拙，但这不是他现在想要的。他的学院生活即将结束，在这之后他有可能会失去Steve，他承受不了这个，即使在最好的日子里想一想也不行。这会很简单，只需挺起身来吻他，但早些时候Pepper提醒过他，讲到了那句话的事，而Pepper在99%的时候都是正确的。

“你吃了Thor的倒霉巧克力的那次。”Tony缓缓开口，Steve在他怀中僵住了，“你说你爱我。”

他们没有再跳舞了，从转身去看学校的时候起，那所他们深爱着，虽然也该死地痛恨但主要还是爱的学校，那所他们直到白头都会在梦中见到的学校。Tony看着那里的光芒和城堡的穹顶，继续说：“真的吗？”

Steve深吸了一口气。“Tony——”

他停了下来，Tony向后靠去，挺直身子。“我爱你。”他说，话语间不是往常调笑的语气，Steve吸进的气梗在了喉咙里。

“我。”Steve说，然后，“噢。”更像是在呼气。他颤抖了一下，由于发间融化的雪，或别的什么，Tony不知道。“真的？”

“假的，这是个残忍的玩笑，我们回去吧，我要把那个大酒杯里的所有东西都倒到你的头上，然后拍照寄给你妈妈。”Tony说，这次Steve笑得前仰后合。

“她可能会把照片挂在墙上。”

“不是说我不喜欢Sarah。”Tony说，“但现在我们能先不谈她吗？”

“可以。”Steve说，听起来既粗暴又喘不上气，然后他吻了Tony，冰凉的手指抚上他的下巴，盖住他的脸。他的唇很凉，但他的滚烫的舌头正在Tony的嘴里，该死的，为什么他们没有从第一年在火车上相遇时就这么做呢？

Tony把手指伸进了Steve的头发里，这是个坏主意，因为那里都是雪，让Tony更冷了。但之后他轻拽了一下，Steve的下一声呼吸仿佛呻吟，哦，Tony需要听到更多这样的声音。他又拽了一下，轻轻地在Steve发间攥起拳，这次绝对有一声呻吟飘过了Tony的唇。

Tony笑了，Steve找回了呼吸。“闭嘴。”声音是完全的开心而非窘迫，然后恢复了原样。“顺便，我爱你。”他说，“但在做别的事之前，我们能先回去暖和一下吗？”

“这要看是什么事了。因为如果是做爱，我绝对能施个咒语，在你的老二上覆盖上避孕套，我能做到的。或者我的老二。哪种都行。”

“Tony。”Steve尖声说，耳朵显然不是因为寒冷而滚烫，“这——很好，很有趣，晚点教教我，但我想今晚最好不要被冻伤，免得扫兴。”

“你才是扫兴的人。”Tony说，但立刻急切地拿回了魔杖，塞进口袋里，爬进了通道。“拜托告诉我你知道一条把水从衣服里弄出来的咒语。”他说，Steve在他身后关上了门，手里也拿着魔杖。他低语着“荧光闪烁”然后说：“我不知道，但有人肯定知道。”他在胳膊上擦擦手，“天啊，这件礼袍太薄了。”

“我要谷歌一个干燥咒。”Tony说，拿出手机，擦掉上面融化的雪，“WWWW。”Steve盯着他的时候他说，“巫万维网（Wizard World Wide Web），已经在运行了，巫师世界已经可悲地落下太多科技了。”

“我知道，你只不过是一天24小时都在讲它而已，我只能听懂一半。”

“我可以一会儿给你解释另一半。”

“等不及了。”Steve说，搂住Tony的肩膀，把他拉近，“暖和些。”Tony瞟向他时他说。

“暖和些。”Tony重复了一遍，吻了一下他的下巴，“没错。”

“有抱怨吗？”

“没有。”Tony说，脸上闪过一个笑，一条胳膊搂住Steve的腰，“好的，找到了。”

Steve伸长脖子。“干燥咒？”

“对。”Tony说着，拿出了魔杖。

Steve做了个鬼脸。“Tony，我们难道不该检查一下——”

“Exaresco。”Tony说，用魔杖指向自己的袍子，他们都愣住了——

Tony的袍子奇迹般地变干了。

“或者我们可以在自己身上做个实验，看会发生什么。”Steve说，“好的，弄我吧[注]。”

Tony奸诈地笑了，Steve打了一下他的肩膀。“弄咒语，Tony，我要冻僵了。”  
注：这里原话是do me，Tony往那方面联想了。

他们回去的时候Clint已经开始踉跄了，大部分教授都已经离开，可能是因为他们也无法一直假装注意不到学生们的醉态。

“伙计们，伙计们。”Clint含混地说。他停下来，皱起眉，从Steve的头上摘下一片叶子。“为什么你有叶子。”他说，看着他捏在手中的东西，“他们在发叶子吗？我也想要，为什么我没有叶子？”

“他们没有发叶子。”Steve说，但Clint已经摇摇晃晃地去给Natasha看他的新叶子了。

几乎已经没有人在跳舞了，只剩下几个人在嘶哑地唱歌。在座位上，Jane枕着Thor的大腿，Thor抚摸着她的头发，怜爱地看着她，她则仰头看着蜡烛，喋喋不休地说着漂浮的蜡烛的物理原理。Bruce和Betty不在周围，Natasha和Pepper正一起机械地告诉Clint，没错，叶子很好看，不行，你不能把它放在我的头上。

“我想Clint不会留下关于这次圣诞舞会的任何记忆。”Tony评价道，Steve赞同地哼了一声。

当一只冰冷的手握住他的手的时候，Tony吓了一跳，但之后Steve缠住他的手指，Tony决定了，管他呢，手麻了他也能活。Steve用大拇指摩擦着Tony的手心。“暖和过来了吗？”

“我可能还需要一点帮助。”Tony说，探过身来，“这样能更暖和。”

这次Steve吻上Tony时，他赞同的哼声被分心了。他的唇无疑比上次温暖了许多，他们接吻了（神奇的，美妙的，好到不可思议的）几秒钟，然后听到了Natasha穿透了渐渐消失的音乐声的大喊。“伙计们，很高兴你们终于没在犯傻了，但能来帮个忙吗？”

Steve和Tony分开了，仍然环抱着彼此。

“他在。”Steve开口，Tony接上，“绝对是吊灯上。他妈的，我们只有四十秒没看着他，他怎么做到的，我还以为我们今晚不会被关禁闭了。”

他们被关禁闭了。

Clint是因为把吊灯当秋千玩，最后弄坏了它，Natasha和Steve是因为在教授面前大声骂人，Bruce是因为在半公共场合做爱，Thor是因为把一个长柄勺扔向Clint，本意是把他从吊灯上打下来，却不小心打到了Fury。

技术上来说，Tony并没有做任何会被关禁闭的事情，但Fury看了他一眼，厉声说Stark不可能一整晚都没做一件值得关禁闭的事，然后就把他加进了名单。

Tony并没有多难过，因为每当教授转身的时候他都有机会和Steve亲热。他们一直没被发现，直到Clint开始给教授打手势转身，让他们被抓了个正着。

这，当然了，给他们带来了更多的禁闭。这次他们能不被打扰地亲热了，因为没人会向教授告密，一小时后他们走出了房间，满脸通红，衣衫凌乱。

这次事件后的早上，Steve正在吃早餐的时候猫头鹰们来了，纷纷降落在桌子上。Steve放下勺子，举起手，他妈妈的猫头鹰俯冲而来。一封信落到他的手中，他在看到信封的颜色时脸色变白了。

“哦天啊。”他说，所有人都凑过来看这封吼叫信。

“快打开。”Bruce说，“让它快点结束。”

大家开始齐声说：“打开，打开，打开——”

Steve撕开封口，他妈妈的声音立刻回荡在大礼堂中。

“我听说你被关禁闭了，两次。一次是因为在Coulson教授面前骂人，这个，我要说，是你太蠢了，Stevie，下次记得晚点再说。说到晚点再说，我还听说第二次禁闭是因为和Tony Stark在第一次禁闭时亲热。干得好，Stevie。没想到你这么有胆子。那孩子已经迷恋了你五年了，你该想到要做点什么的。我为你骄傲！噢，还有Anthony——记住我教你的那个避孕套咒语。好了，你们两个，假期见。爱你们，拜。”

吼叫信在桌上化为尘土，但Steve仍把脸埋在胳膊里，没有抬头。在他四周，整个礼堂的人不是在咯咯直笑，就是在大笑出声，就连Tony也在大笑，直到他的名字出现，然后他猛地闭嘴了。

“我妈教了你那个咒语。”Steve慌乱地低声说。

Tony非常努力地没有再一次笑出来。

过了好一会儿Steve才把脸从手中拿出来，这时人们已经停止了笑声。他开始喝汤，比之前的热情低了一些。“迷恋我，嗯。”他说，Tony停了一下。

“有可能。但你也一样。”

“嗯哼。”Steve说，“至少在你弯腰拿卷心菜时，我没有因为忙着看你的屁股而被弗洛伯毛虫咬了手指一口。”

“你告诉这人一件事，他就要永远说下去了——”Tony的抱怨被凑上来的唇打断了，他在Steve的唇间微笑。


End file.
